


Of trees and relatives

by tulipsandsake



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsandsake/pseuds/tulipsandsake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood memories and shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of trees and relatives

**Author's Note:**

> Warehouse 13, its characters, story and all that jazz do not belong to me, sadly.
> 
> This was the second fic I wrote on ff.net and in general, so please be good to me and remember, English is not my native language. Oh, and it's fluffy as hell because I live in a little pink world of denial where all the bad stuff (say cancer or Nate) never happened. Hope you like this little thing. Bye!

It is still cold for being spring, even for Colorado Springs. There is still snow at the side of the road and under the hedge in the back garden. And that's the reason Myka hadn't looked for Helena outside in the first place. She should have known better: the time traveler must have seen far colder winters, in London and in the bronze.

  
So she finds her sitting on the first step of the back porch (all the old forniture has been stored in the shed for the winter), her hands gently closed around a steaming mug of tea, her eyes lost somewhere probably way beyond the withered garden. Myka closes the porch door behind herself and sits beside the woman, as always too close because that's how they've always done.

  
-I'm sorry I brought you here at my parents' house for this stupid retirement party, it was selfish of me. All this people and family and Tracy! She's killing me, I swear, she keeps bugging me about the baby and where is Pete and mom has already told me a hundred times how charming you are and how I really need to get my hair fixed otherwise you're gonna leave me. I shouldn't have forced you into this family meeting...

Helena just watches her blurt out all the words with a small smile on her lips.

-When I was a child we rarely had family meeting. I hardly remember having more than one or two gatherings for the wedding of some of my cousins, but they were always such formal occasions that the only thing that I distinctly recall was how itchy my dress was. I stopped attending those when I came to the age it was acceptable not to and after my parents died nobody cared to invite me any longer.

  
-You didn't like it?

  
-Not even a little. I disliked my relatives deeply, such puritans- she said with a pinch of disgust in her voice -Once I convinced my younger cousin Laura to steal two pair of pants from her brother and go climb the cherry tree in our summer house, but she fell and broke her leg. I was forbid to play with her since then.

  
Myka smiled: it sounded so much like her and Tracy.  
Her hands are getting cold and she starts rubbing them. When Helena notices she sets aside the cup she's holding and takes Myka's hands in hers; her palms are warm and so is her smile.

  
-You see that old shed near the hedge? My granpa built it when Tracy and I were kids. There is a very narrow space behind it, a sort of tunnel under the leaves, and in summer it's the perfect hiding place because it's cool and humid. I used to hide there to read, but my sister kept following me because she wanted me to play dolls with her. So once I took with me a branch I had found in the garden and I used it as a fencing sword to make her go away. I didn't really hurt her, but my dad got so mad at me when he fount out I kept books on the dirt...

  
Helena's hold tightens softly around her hands.

  
-I like being here -says the inventor slipping an arm around Myka's waist -I like knowing who you were before the secret services.

  
-Well, I could tell you a whole bunch of stories about my teenage if you want to go in my old bedroom- Myka says with a mischievous grin spreading on her face -I think I still know how to lock the door without using the key.


End file.
